Legend of the Moon Phoenix
by Lunar Blossoms
Summary: A little over twenty years has past since the conflicts with Barbossa. Alexander Turner has the desire to be sailing the seven seas. When he meets a peculiar person early one morning, he may just get that chance. But, that chance may be difficult.
1. A Sun So Red

_**Pirates of the Caribbean: Legend of the Moon Phoenix**  
Prologue: A Sun So Red_

* * *

It was a beautiful morning that dawned over Port Royale. The sun had risen in all it's splendor and glory and was now casting long shadows in the seven o'clock hour. But, to the only person who had watched that morning's sunrise, it had been unlike any he had ever seen.  
  
_A deep, blood red sunrise.  
_  
Standing on the beach shores, the calm waters lapping at his ankles, stood a man of 21. His brown boots were lying further up the shore, to keep them from getting wet, leaving the man wearing only a pair of worn, brown breeches and a white, linen shirt that tied loosely in the front. His brown hair was highlighted with subtle blonde streaks and was pulled back into a loose ponytail, his brown eyes fixated on the blue waters of the sea.  
  
Alexander Turner was no stranger to the sea; he had spent the early part of his childhood on his father's "merchant" ship. That was, until his eighth summer, when his grandfather passed away and he and his family became land bound. Living in Port Royale for the past thirteen years with his mother, father and younger sister had never been unpleasant, but Alexander still could not curb his desire to be at sea. The urge to greet the morning with the ocean breeze and the smell of salt water was ever present in his thoughts, and he had expressed that urge to his parents many a time. His mother however, would just smile, pet his cheek and say...  
  
_"Of course you feel that way, my dear Alex. Pirate blood runs through your veins. And after spending all those years at sea... you just cannot deny the pull of your heritage."  
_  
That fact alone annoyed Alexander to no end. He found that the only way he could hinder his restlessness was to stand how he currently was, more now than ever, his eyes fixated on the waves. He had seen more sunrises in his young life than most people had seen in their entire lifetime.  
  
Still, he had never seen a sunrise that red.  
  
Per usual, all the sounds that were actually reaching Alexander's ears were the waves crashing against the shore and the sound of the seagulls cawing around him. The quiet noises soothed him greatly. But, Alexander's quiet morning was quickly interrupted by a loud, slurred voice echoing from further down the beach.

* * *

_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me._

* * *

So... What do ye think? I like it so far... I'm sorry to say though that Jack (whom I love DEARLY) will not be making many appearances in this story.  
  
Audience: WHAT?!?!?!?  
  
I know, I know. You all thought the 'voice' was our lovely Captain. Sadly, you might be mistaken.   
  
Please, flame me in taste. Rude flames will be used to roast marshmallows and I'll make s'mores out of them.  
  
And furthermore, kindly Read and Review. Reviewing is essential and won't force me to make you walk the plank and quite possibly make you the governor of your own little island.  
  
Bottom's up Love!


	2. A Girl So Strange

_**Pirates of the Caribbean: Legend of the Moon Phoenix**  
Chapter One: A Girl So Strange  
  
_

_

* * *

_

Per usual, all the sounds that were actually reaching Alexander's ears were the waves crashing against the shore and the sound of the seagulls cawing around him. The quiet noises soothed him greatly. But, Alexander's quiet morning was quickly interrupted by a loud, slurred voice echoing from further down the beach.  
  
"You bloody, flesh eatin' bastards!! Ye smell a littl' bit o' blood in the water and' ye work yer selves inta a huge frenzy!"  
  
From what Alexander could make out, a young boy (most likely in his early teens due to the fact that he had a short, small frame) was facing the sea, shouting at the local sharks. Stopping the shouting match with the sharks, he turned and began walking toward Alexander, staggering as if he was drunk. He was wearing a pair of black boots, brown breeches, and a dark blue shirt with a brown vest over it. A black overcoat, that was clearly two sizes too big for the boy, was draped over his shoulders and in the hand that wasn't clutching his side was a black, tri-corner hat. Long black hair was falling out of a ponytail and the random trinkets that were woven into the tresses were glittering in the early morning sun.  
  
"HEY!" Alexander yelled, making his presence known as he ran toward the stranger. The stranger looked up and took a few steps back as Alexander got closer. "You all right?"  
  
It was then that Alexander realized, as he finally saw the stranger's face and was stunned by the blue-green color of their eyes, that this person was not a young boy like he had originally perceived. It was, in fact, a very petite...  
  
..._Woman_?  
  
"Er... 'ello." The woman was no more that 5'5", a full eight inches shy of Alexander's 6'1". Alexander looked down at her, clearly perplexed.  
  
"Are you all right?" Alexander asked again, concerned about the serious wound on her side.  
  
"Er... you wouldn't be an officer, would ye?" Alexander blinked at the comment, then chuckled in an amused manor.  
  
"That would be highly unlikely." He stated, his eyes twinkling with amusement. The woman sighed in relief. "Now... are you all right Miss...?"  
  
"It's Emaline. Ye can call me Ema. An' yes, I'm all right. I'm a tough girl... it's only a scratch." Alexander arched and eyebrow in disbelief.  
  
"Miss Ema, I highly doubt that. I can see that you are seriously injured." He said, indicating to the blood seeping through her fingers. Emaline growled.  
  
"I'm tellin' ye, I'm FINE!" Alexander sighed. "Now, can ye tell me where I ended up?"  
  
"This is Port Royale." Emaline smiled, her eyes lighting up.  
  
"Most excellent! Do ye know of the Turners?" Alexander's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"The... Turners?" Emaline nodded eagerly.  
  
"Yep. Me Da said if I ended up on land to make me way to Port Royale and ta go an' find the Tur–" a sudden stab of pain made Emaline hiss.  
  
"Miss Ema?" Alexander did not receive a response as Emaline's eyes rolled back in her head and she fell forwards. Alexander quickly caught her in his arms.  
  
It was then he noticed a "P" burned into the underside of her wrist.  
  
_The mark of a formerly caught pirate_.  
  
"Bloody hell..." slipping one arm under her knees, the other behind her neck, Alexander carried her up the beach, stopping once only to get his boots, and then continued to the house he shared with his parents.

* * *

Alexander found himself at his front door, contemplating on how to actually get in the house without having to put Emaline down. He kicked the door, making a loud booming noise echo through the house. He did not have to wait long, for after a couple minutes the door opened to reveal Elizabeth Turner with a frown on her face.

"Alexander Turner, where in heaven's name–" Elizabeth's sentence was cut short when she noticed Emaline in her son's arms. "Alex? What is this!?"  
  
"I found her on the beach, injured. Her name is Emaline... I think she was looking for us." Elizabeth gently fingered the trinkets woven in Emaline's hair.  
  
"She does seems oddly familiar..." she stated in a soft voice. Snapping out of her daze, Elizabeth sighed. "Well then, quickly bring her inside. I will call a doctor and you should bring her into the spare room. Get the staff's attention... I do not know where anyone is right now... and leave her to them. They will make her comfortable while you go and get your father. I have something very important to discuss with him."

* * *

The first thing Emaline realized, when she regained consciousness, was that she had a splitting headache. At first she just assumed she had passed out after a night of drinking, when she realized that she did not feel the soothing rock of the boat under her bed. Then, she realized that she was not actually in her bed. A slight panic rose up in her, but then she remembered what had happened in the last few days and had to choke back a sob.  
  
While trying to assess the situation, the low murmur of voices reached Emaline's ears.  
  
"...but I am not sure what we should do, Will. She's only a child!"  
  
"I know... we are not going to hand her over to the authorities, that is for sure. She's too young to go to the gallows... but that bloody "P" on her wrist will prove some difficulty." Emaline heard a sigh. "How are we going to hide that from the world?"  
  
"Well... I'll tell ye... it's pretty bloody hard..." Emaline heard her own groggy voice say. She opened her eyes just in time to see two people move closer to her. Yawning slightly, she smiled. "Ello."  
  
"Ah... so you are awake." Will said, smiling.  
  
"Obviously." Emaline said, sitting up and ignoring the dull pain in her side.  
  
"Oh, Emaline, you should not sit up! You will aggravate your wounds." Elizabeth said in a motherly tone.  
  
"I'll be fine..." her eyes narrowed. "An', how do ye know me name anyhow?"  
  
"My son, Alex, is the one you met on the beach. He brought you to our home when you passed out. He told us what he knew... which was just your name." Elizabeth explained. Emaline nodded in recognition.  
  
"Ah... so that's his name." Emaline grumbled. "Well, the boy's not too good at listenin'. I thought I asked him to take me to the Turners." Will smiled.  
  
"I think you passed out before the conversation got that far, but he did end up doing just that." Emaline's eyes widened.  
  
"You mean... you two are Elizabeth and Will?" The pair just nodded. "Most excellent! I didn't think it would've been so bloody easy!"  
  
"Why were you looking for us Emaline?" Will asked.  
  
"Just call me 'Ema'. And I was looking for you cause me Da told me to. Ye see, our ship went down to Davy Jones Locker almost two nights ago and... me Da said that if we were eva ta get separated that I was ta go to Port Royale and find the Turners. He said they'd take care of me till he was able to find me again." Elizabeth and Will exchanged a look.  
  
"Ema... may I ask... what is your full name and title?" Emaline rolled her eyes at Will's request.  
  
"Alright, I'll tell ye. It'll probably make more sense ifin I tell ye who I am exactly." Emaline took a deep breath. "Me name's Emaline Jasmine Sparrow, daughter of Jack Sparrow and crew member of the Black Pearl."

* * *

_"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please sir." _

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!!! The almighty revelation, isn't it? Some people are probably going...  
  
"_Egad! How could she sink the Black Pearl_!?"  
  
Well, I did. Live with it!  
  
Please Read and Review. I live for it.  
  
Bottom's up Love! 


	3. A Story So Long

_**Pirates of the Caribbean: Legend of the Moon Phoenix**  
Chapter Two: A Story So Long___

* * *

"Ema... may I ask... what is your full name and title?" Emaline rolled her eyes at Will's request.  
  
"Alright, I'll tell ye. It'll probably make more sense ifin I tell ye who I am exactly." Emaline took a deep breath. "Me name's Emaline Jasmine Sparrow, daughter of Jack Sparrow and crew member of the Black Pearl."  
  
Elizabeth and Will could only stare at Emaline in wonderment, the both of them speechless. A small, sort of smirk spread over Emaline's face and she giggled a bit.  
  
"Well, is it that unbelievable?" she asked.  
  
"Well... I..." Will stammered.  
  
"It is just... I never pictured Jack taking a wife, let alone having a child!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Another giggle escaped Emaline's lips and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Da would probably glare at you for that comment." She sat up further, wincing slightly. "Although, ifin you wanna be technical 'bout it, Pirates don't really get married. More of mutual agreements between a man an' a woman not ta sleep around." Elizabeth's eyes widened at the casual tone Emaline took with that comment.  
  
"Don't be so surprised Liz." Will muttered. "I'd be more surprised if she didn't talk like that." Will merely received a glare from his wife. "Well then, for appearances sake, we can assume that your mother and Jack were 'married'. It's a bit surprising that Jack would love any other girl besides the Black Pearl." Emaline nodded.  
  
"Well, that's true... the Pearl was Da's first love. But, he'd always tell me that me, Mum an' the Pearl were tied for first. You'd neva be able ta make him choose between the three of us..." Emaline's voice died.  
  
"Ema?" Elizabeth asked. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Jus' thinkin'." Emaline said in a small voice.  
  
"About what?" Emaline's blue-green eyes turned glassy like the ocean's surface.  
  
"Da. I'm not sure who he chose... me, or Mum an' the Pearl." Will and Elizabeth exchanged confused looks.  
  
"Ema...?"  
  
"It seems ta me, he choose Mum an' the Pearl. Cause, if he'd gone and chosen me, he'd be here with me in your house." Emaline's voice had grown thick. She felt a hot tear roll down and off her cheek, landing with a quiet 'splash' on her clenched fist. She quickly wiped her face, determined not to cry. Emaline suddenly felt Elizabeth's warm hand on her shoulder and looked over at the older woman, who was currently kneeling next to her bed.  
  
"Ema, what happened before you ended up in Port Royale?" Emaline took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.  
  
"It's all me fault, that Da's pride and joy is gone. It's me fault that Da's gone." She sniffed. "I was suppos'ta be up in the Crow's nest, watchin' for... well, watchin' for anythin'. But, I wasn't. I had been up there for almost 4 hours straight an' it was cold an' I only wanted a cup o' rum to warm me up. I ended up in the Galley for ova an hour, arguin' with Nik 'bout somethin' so stupid..." She fell silent.  
  
"Then what, Ema?" Emaline gulped.  
  
"A storm came up... came up fast." Emaline said in a hushed voice. "It was somethin' we coulda avoided... if I'd been watching like I was suppos'ta. We got caught right in the bloody middle of a thunderstorm. The waves were so high... and the lightin' was so close... before I knew it, there was a big, gapin' hole in the side o' the Pearl and the main mast was threatin' to break unda the pressure from the winds. The Pearl was takin' on water fast... too fast..." she fell silent again.  
  
"I had heard about that storm." Will said. "That was no ordinary thunderstorm you had been caught in Ema. That was the beginnings of a hurricane... a tropical storm. They're not as strong as hurricane's, but nearly as deadly. I'm surprised you survived."  
  
"I didn't deserve to survive..." Emaline said softly.  
  
"Ema..." Elizabeth started.  
  
"No. I didn't deserve to survive. Da deserved to survive. The Pearl deserved to survive. The crew deserved to survive. I didn't. But... that didn't happen. All I ended up with was this bloody gash in me side and without me Da... without me family..." Emaline took in another deep breath, determined to finish her story. "I don't remember much after I realized that the Pearl wasn't gonna survive. It was her last storm, and I was prepared ta go down with it with Da. The next thing I remember was bein' hit by pieces of wood as the mast came crashin' down. It squished half the crew... includin' Nik." At this point, tears were rapidly making their way down her cheeks.  
  
"Was Nik your... er... lover?" Will asked.  
  
"What a thing to ask her Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed.  
  
"It's alright Elizabeth." Emaline said. "Nik was me best friend... he was the only other crew member me own age on the Pearl... an' I had jus' called him a brainless git only 20 minutes earlier!" She smacked herself in the forehead. "God... that was such a horrible thing ta do!" she sighed. "Nik couldn't of been me lover... Da had been threatin' the crew since the day I was born not to touch me when I got older. Anyway, after the mast fell I don't remember that much. Da was yellin' something to me and then I found myself overboard with a piece of wood in me hands, keepin' me afloat. The storm was dyin' down... that's when I found Da's hat floatin' in the water..." She stopped, looking around. "Where is that anyway?"  
  
"Drying on the line with the rest of your clothing." Elizabeth said. It was then that Emaline finally realized that she was in a white, linen nightdress.  
  
"An' me effects?"  
  
"Waterlogged. But, once they dry out, they should be fine." Will said. Emaline smiled softly.  
  
"At least I'll have some mementos." She wiped her face free of tears. "I jus' wish I could tell Da I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't think Jack's dead." Will stated, getting a surprised look from Emaline. "He's too stubborn to die at sea. And even if he were, he wouldn't want you to blame yourself for what happened to the Pearl. So you shouldn't. You, Ema, are welcome to stay here as long as you wish."  
  
"Thank you kindly." Elizabeth smiled softly.  
  
"For someone who has lived at sea all their lives, you certainly have very good manners." Emaline smiled.  
  
"It's me Mum's influence. She insisted that if I was to be a pirate that I would have to be a polite one. Not that it makes any difference at sea, but I can't kick the bloody habit."  
  
"Does your mother live on land?" Elizabeth asked. Emaline snorted, amused by the idea.  
  
"Me mum? A land lover? Are you bloody mad? Da could neva fall for a land lover. Me mum was the captain of the _Moon Phoenix_." Will's eyes widened.  
  
"The– the _Moon Phoenix_?" Emaline nodded.  
  
"Aye. The _Moon Phoenix_ was the only pirate ship with an all female crew. It used ta always disappear for a few years an' always reappear under the full moon with an all new crew."  
  
"It would die and be reborn anew... like a phoenix." Elizabeth said in awe.  
  
"Aye. The _Moon Phoenix_ had been in me mum's family for generations. Her da gave it to her when she turned 21, as is customary. Me mum took on an all female crew and they were really good. No one believes that they were human, let alone female... but they were human."  
  
"I had heard that the _Moon Phoenix_ hasn't been seen for over twenty years." Will commented.  
  
"Aye. The year Mum and Da met was the year the _Moon Phoenix_ sailed last. She'll never sail again."  
  
"Why not?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"She's at the very bottom of Davy Jones Locker. The only ship, besides the Pearl, that had never been caught by anyone. She was caught 4 years before I was born. Went down fighting, she did. Mum was the only one to survive. An' she ended up being rescued by the Pearl."  
  
"I suppose that's an entirely different story." Will said.  
  
"It is. A story I know very well. Mum an' Da always liked talking about the day they met. I know their love story very well." She smiled sadly. "I guess I could tell ye about it, considering I'm the only one alive who can tell it now."

* * *

_"Black Pearl ? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors."  
  
"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?"_

* * *

Here ye are mates! Chapter 2 is done. Chapter three won't be doing much, except for telling you who Ema's mum is and the story of how she and Jack fell in love. It'll be most fun. Hope you enjoyed yourself!  
  
Read and Review!! It's me own life line, I tell ya!  
  
Bottom's up Love!


End file.
